Episode:The Dancing Hero?! Fall in Love with My Dance!
The Dancing Hero?! Fall In Love with My Dance!! (踊るヒーロー！？俺のダンスに惚れてみな！！) is the first episode of Brave Beats. It first aired in Japan on October 11, 2015. Plot On hay home from school one day, Hibiki Kazaguruma stumbles upon a funny little robot. The robot called himself Breakin, a Dancerian who lives to dance, claiming to come from the Danceworld. He told Hibiki that he challenged the Dance King for the right of his thrown, but failed due to the fact that the king believed Breakin was lacking something in his dance. He was then stripped of his Dance Stones and was sent to the Holy Land Earth in hopes of retrieving them all and returning with new found knowledge from his experience. Breakin was supposed to live together with Hibiki in his home, as he asked for his aid in finding all of the dance stones. However, Hibiki's lack of respect and disinterest in dance made Breakin feel disdain towards Hibiki. So he would set out on his own to look for the stones. Meanwhile, it occurs that close friend of Hibiki's, Kouta Kaketsu is having problems of his own. Kouta runs for the school's track team and dreams big about one day wining a gold medal in the Olympics. But his running time has recently been troubling him and he is unsure how to improve. One evening out on a light jog, Kouta finds and later picks up a mysterious stone along the riverbank tiles. Having no interest in keeping it, right as he proceeds to throw it in the riverbed, he unconsciously makes an exploitable wish; the ability to run faster. At that moment, a mysterious light was overflowing from the stone and it would consume Kouta's spirit completely. The next day, during a lesson in Physical Education, Kouta would join the relay. As soon as he received the baton, he explodes into a strange running strut and starts to Moonwalk ultra-fast! Now stuck in possession taken by the mysterious power of the dance stone, Kouta wreaks havoc on the field. During the occurrence of this phenomenon, Breakin would appear before Hibiki, whom was stuck and unable to help his friend. Breakin encourages Hibiki to lend him his body and that it was the only way to save his friend's spirit from the dance stone. Though reluctant at first, Hibiki agrees and both he and Breakin fuse together to become the dancing Hero, Flash Beat. Together the two put on an explosive dancing display, enough to move Kouta's spirit and releasing him from the stone's grasp. The stone then becomes a disk handy to Flash Beat and added to the inventory. Things finally begin to simmer down as Kouta was now unconscious from the ordeal and Hibiki exhausted from his efforts. Key Events * Hibiki meets Breakin for the first time. * Kouta Finds a Dance Stone. * Wishing to run faster, he is possessed by the stone and becomes a Moon Walking terror. * Hibiki and Breaking fuse together to become Flash Beat. * Hibiki obtains the Moon Walk disk after successfully saving his friend. Setting The Dancerian, Breakin, challenges the King of Dance and loses, getting his Dance Stones scattered across Earth. He must collect them all in order to fight the King again, but he needs the help of an Earthling, Hibiki, to do so. Characters Characters are shown in order of appearance. An asterisk (*) near the name means the character have debuted in this episode. Breakin* Dance King* Hibiki Kazaguruma* Kouta Kakezu* Kotone Amamiya* Haruhiko Watanabe* Hidefumi Tanaka* Trivia Gallery Full Image Gallery Video Category:Brave Beats Anime